Generally, this kind of fishing reel is provided with a handle and a transmission mechanism which transmits a driving force from the handle to a spool, the handle being rotated to drive the spool through the transmitting mechanism and wind a fishing line onto the spool, the transmission mechanism including a clutch means which disengages to make the spool freely rotatable, thereby permitting the line to be drawn therefrom for casting.
The reel is provided at the transmitting mechaniam with an anti-reverse-rotation gear and an anti-reverse-rotation pawl so that the pawl engages with the gear to prevent the reverse rotation of the handle and is operable from outside the side frame to engage with or disengage from the gear.
In other words, a separate operating member, which comprises an operating portion projecting outwardly from the side frame and a biasing member for biasing the anti-reverse-rotation pawl within the side frame, is mounted thereon slidably through a leaf spring, and a projection is provided within the side frame to restrict a range of sliding motion of the operating member.
This construction, however, is complicated in the manner of mounting the operating member onto the side frame, requires a large space within the side frame for housing therein the operating member, and is difficult to ensure from outside the reel the engagement of the operating member with the anti-reverse-rotation pawl.